The present invention relates to slide puck bearing elements for slidingly engaging cooperating members and, more specifically, to a slid puck bearing system for a sliding seat assembly.
Virtually countless apparatuses utilize sliding members. Generally, when two members slide or move relative to one another, the two members must be manufactured or machined to very strict tolerances. Such requirements can be very expensive and difficult to achieve. Such devices often are complicated by the fact that they are used in stressful environments, which can tend to deteriorate the engagement of the members.
Therefore, a need exists for a device which allows members, in whatever shape, form or application, to slidably or movably engage one another without the requirement for strict machining tolerances, and which do not deteriorate under stressful environmental conditions and which, further, are adjustable to account for any wear over the life of the device.